


The new exorcist

by LittleVioletGirl, xXMeiXx



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:31:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleVioletGirl/pseuds/LittleVioletGirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXMeiXx/pseuds/xXMeiXx
Summary: A girl named Nura who has a dark past is becoming an exorcist to get revenge against the millennium Earl and the Noah clan. Will she and the Black Order be able to stop the millennium Earl from destroying the world? Or will all humanity be destroyed?





	1. The Black Order

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers, I hope this story turns out good! i'm gonna explain who Nura is so you have a better visual of her. Nura is 15, she has brown eyes, long dark amber hair that grows well past her waist, which is why it is always up in a pony tail. she likes dark clothes, mostly wears a black cloak. Her innocence is a parasitic type. She can use her body energy to make weapons. Her favorite weapon is daggers that explode on impact. Okay! On to the story!

(the story starts at night)

As I walked down the dark street I noticed that I was being followed, I smiled my mischievous smile. Oh good, something to keep me occupied. I turned down a dark alley way and as if on Que five men surrounded me from both sides. smiling, I said. "So, did u boys come to play?" a tall built man with black hair spoke up "We didn't come to play." He said with a sly grin. "we came to kill." I laughed, unable to hold it in. "you? Kill me?? that's a good joke!" The men glared as I stood there laughing at them. "That's it! I'm tired of you messing with us!" The guy on the right side of the group finally started the fight. The men gave quick looks to each other and followed the mans lead. I smiled as they changed into level 2 akumas "ha. You guys are just amateurs." As they ran towards me I decided to start playing the game. "innocence activate, materialize daggers." with four daggers in each hand I went into action, jumping right as the men fired their poisonous akuma bullets. I blocked all of the bullets with ease and threw my daggers, hitting all five targets. They screamed and then exploded. When my feet hit the ground I turned around to see they were all defeated. That was too easy. I deactivated my innocence and walked down the street, starting to get bored of all these stupid level 1's roaming around. " They think they're all powerful, but really they're just a bunch of weaklings." I mumbled. I soon found a hotel and decided that I should stop and sleep. Then I would leave in the morning, for the Black Order.


	2. Revenge

When I woke in the morning the clock shown 9:33 AM. I got ready, went down and ate breakfast. After paying and thanking the hotel for their service I walked out. The sky was a crystal blue with only a small amount of clouds to show. *sigh* "And I have to be stuck on a train all day... Just my luck," I shrugged. "Well I guess it can't be helped." I started to walk to the train station to find out what time the nearest train would be here. When I arrived at the train station with my stuff I managed to find an employee. "Excuse me what time is the train going to the European branch?" The girl smiled "It arrives at 11:30 miss." I smiled "okay, thank you" she smiled politely back "no problem" then walked off. I looked at the time "10:45 I still have time." I decided to walk around since I'd be sitting down all day. As I walked I saw a little girl trip and she started to sob. I walked over to her and helped her up. "hey are you ok? Where's your parents?" the little girl smiled evilly and asked."are you an exorcist?" I stared in surprise, how does this girl know I'm an exorcist? The girl smiled evilly "I can read minds and in your mind your thinking of the black order, you must be a new recruit, well, I'll just have to kill you before you get there." the girl pointed a gun at my face and I gave her an evil smile. "you? Kill me??" as I said that the little girl exploded. I thought to myself, "I can activate my innocence super fast after all that training, I guess it paid off. I looked around to see people starting to panic. Deciding to leave and attempt to board the nearest train, I tried toget a head start from the police. Luckily, the train I was waiting to board arrived early. I hopped on it and found a spot with no one around and waited for it to start moving. About 10 minutes later the train began to move. "finally" I sighed. "I'm finally going to be an official exorcist. After all I've gone through, I'll finally be able to get revenge on the millennium Earl." hatred loomed in my eyes as I thought of that day, the day the millennium Earl destroyed my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!


	3. Arriving at the Black Order

When I reached the front of the black order I made my way over to the gate. I had a feeling they knew I had arrived and I waited patiently in front of the gate for them. After a few minutes of patiently waiting a golem came up to me and spoke in a slight deep voice. " State your name and business." I sighed, mumbling about how annoying it was to tell them why I'm here when it's so obvious. " My names Nura and I came to be an exorcist." "well before you can come in you must get examined by the guard to determine if your safe." I walked closer and observed the still face on the gate, waiting. The gates face moved and started to tell at the top of his voice."YOU WILL NOW BE TESTED TO DETERMINE IF YOU ARE HUMAN OR AKUMA!!!" I sighed and rubbed my temples " Geez, do you have to shout? I've got a headache now." the gates eyes turned into a yellow spotlight that covered my body. After a few moments of testing the gate turned back to normal and yelled "SHE'S ALL CLEAR!!!" The golem spoke in another voice that was more high pitched and excited. " Great let her in!" The gate then yelled. "OPEN!" When the gate opened enough for me to squeeze through I walked in. Even though the outside of the black order was huge, the inside was way bigger than the outside. As I looked around a girl walked up to me and gave a smile " hello my names Lennalee, I'm here to take you chief Komui." I looked at her suspiciously then nodded. As she led me to chief komui I looked at my surroundings. The place was huge. I'm surprised we even found chief komui's office but we did. Lennalee knocked on the big doors and an excited voice spoke up. "come in!" Lennalee opened the door and stepped in. I followed suit and looked all around the room. the room was big, all the walls were just shelfs of books. what most amazed me was how much papers he had lying around. No seriously he literally had millions of papers scattered everywhere on the floor and piles on his desk. It was like all the papers he got, no matter how important they were, were just throw aside to collect dust I could tell right then and there that he was a slacker. "Oh Lennalee I'm so glad your back I missed you!" Lennalee smiled "I've only been gone for 5 minutes." "That's too long! what if you got hurt or kidnapped?" I sighed as I now realized that they were related. and by the look of it he was very, VERY over protective. But Lennalee didn't seem to mind she just smiled and said "oh brother your overreacting." "brother eh?" I mumbled to myself. After a few minutes of Komui overreacting he put his focus on me, which made me stand a little straighter. "And you must be Nura it's nice to meet you." I was surprised by how serious he was all the sudden and almost forgot to answer him. "o-oh yeah it's nice to meet you too." He smiled and stood "well we should go do the thing." I looked curiously at him. "what thing?" he gave another smile "oh did Lennalee not tell you? there's one more test you have to take before your a full fledged exorcist." "Oh... ok" Komui smiled "please follow me." As we left Komui's office Lennalee said her goodbyes. After a few more minutes of overreacting Komui and me finally started to walk again, as we walked down the hall I noticed that there was a railing in the middle of the building. I walked closer to the railing and looked down, curious about what was down there only to see complete darkness. No matter how hard I focused I could not see the bottom because of how deep it was. "Curious about what's down there?" I looked at Komui and nodded "well don't worry you'll see soon enough." I looked at him weirdly and we kept walking. When we reached the designated spot I looked to see there was a elevator that was in the middle of the giant black hole. He stopped and got in the elevator and as did I. The last peaceful thing I remember was slowly going down into the bottomless pit of shadows.


	4. Meeting Hevaleska

As the elevator slid further into the blackness I started to wonder how deep this place goes. That question was soon answered as the elevator slowed to a stop. I looked around the room only to still see darkness. Looking up, I shivered at how far away the top was. I mumbled to myself "This place is like a dungeon." I turned to look at Komui "what is this place?" He smiled "This is where we will have your final test." I looked at him suspiciously but before I could speak I felt myself being picked up off the elevator. "wha.." I was cut of by an almost transparent being wrapping tentacle like things around my arms and legs. that's when I started to panic "Komui! what's going on!" I started to struggle. _Whats going on?! What's this strange feeling? It feel like it's prodding my insides._ "KOMUI!!" Komui smiled "there's nothing to be afraid of, this is the test." I relaxed a little "and... what is this test?" Komui paused as if to think of how to explain. "well, Hevaleska is going to see how synchronized you and your innocence are." "Hevaleska?" I asked in a questioning voice. A ghostly voice spoke up and I looked to see the creature holding me speak. "Yes, I am Hevaleska, I will be the one who will test your innocence." "...oh" I relaxed, letting the test resume. The room became quiet as Hevaleska began to speak. "10%, 45%, 58%, 70%, 89%. 89% is the highest synchro rate you and your innocence can reach. Hevaleska set me down and looked to Komui. "she's a parasitic type." Komui stood there a second then clapped loudly. "Oh this is great news!! Allen will be so happy to hear we have another parasitic type!"  Remembering Komui was here, I swung around to punch him in the face. He blocked it with a clipboard that came out of nowhere. I was disappointed he dodged but I had a feeling someone had tried the same thing as me. Komui peeked out behind the bent clipboard at me with a hurt look crossing his features. "why are you so mad?" Irritation in my eyes I snapped "YOU SHOULD'VE WARNED ME" Komui gave a pout face "but what fun would that be?" That made me want to hit him again but I decided against it, he'd just dodge it again. Komui turned to Hevaleska, a serious look was formed on his face, it didn't look right on him. "so the prophecy?" I looked at him confused but turned to Hevaleska to hear what this "prophecy" was. "Nura, the time will come when light becomes dark and dark becomes light. Time itself stops, as the midnight hour strikes." I looked to Komui. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Komui gave a slight frown at this. After a few moments he looked to me with confusion. "I don't know, but you should take it seriously. Hevaleska's prophecy's are usually right." I nodded. Komui then snapped out of his thoughts and turned back to his cheerful self. "well, lets head back up. You must be hungry!! I'll show you to the cafeteria." I nodded in agreement and tried to hide the excitement in my eyes as I felt my stomach growl for food. Komui pressed a few buttons on the control board and we began to go back up to the light. Komui smiled at me "Also, I think it's about time you met your comrades." I gave him a small smile "Can't wait."


	5. Comrades

_(Character is talking in head)_

 

When Komui and I reached the cafeteria he turned to me with an apologetic smile. " sorry to do this to you, but I must leave." I gave him a smile " its no problem." he gave a small smile in return "well, once you have met everyone Lennalee will show you to your room." "okay. thank you." Komui walked off and I stood in front of the huge door. "..here goes nothing." pushing the doors open, I stepped into the large cafeteria. Everyone looked up from their lunches and stared at me with curiosity as I scanned the room. Lennalee walked up to me with a kind smile on her face. "hey, Nura right? I'm Lennalee it's nice to meet you!" I nodded "it's nice to meet you too." "Well it's lunchtime! Are you hungry?" Deciding not to dwell any longer I hurried into the room. I looked towards her beaming. "starving!" giving an amused giggle she gave me a look of pure kindness, so much so that it was almost sickening. "well when your done Ill show you around!" I slightly smiled and walked over to the ordering place. A dark skinned man that wore black sunglasses even though he was indoors. He had long purple hair that was set into two fine braids and wore a sleeveless chef's overall. He stood waiting behind the counter when I approached. " My my .. who is this sweet looking angel?! awe sweetheart, your as cute as Allen!!" I gave him a playful smirk. " I am Nura, and you are?" "The names Jerry! I am your chef! so honey, what would you like to eat? anything your little heart desires I can make!" My eyes lit up and sparkled with joy at those words. "Really?? Anything?!" Jerry smiled "Yep! Anything!" "Well in that case...

* * *

 

After awhile I finally finished ordering, having to use a cart to hold the piles and piles of food. "Wow honey... You eat as much as Allen!" That made me curious. _Who's this Allen kid he keeps talking about?_ I pushed the subject out of my mind and went to find a spot to sit. Finding a spot away from people I began to eat. When I finished, I spotted Lennalee walking over to me. "Wow! You eat as much as Allen!" _Who the hell is Allen?_ "so let's go meet everyone!" we walked over to the table that Lennalee was sitting at a few minutes ago. "Everyone, this is Nura, the new recruit!" Everyone gave a friendly smile to me. Lennalee started to name everyone off "Nura, this is lavi." lavi was tall and thin with red hair. His left eye was covered with a bandanna but the that was showing was a forest green color. Before i knew it his eye became a heart and he screamed "STRIKE!!" Looking at him bewildered I wondered what he meant. Out of nowhere lavi got punched on the back if his head. "You idiot." A short old man who kind of reminded me of a panda had hit Lavi over the head. " I apologize for my apprentice, hes a natural-born idiot." Lavi looked at him with a pouting face but decided it would be wise to remain silent. The old man ignored Lavis stare and continued on. "I don't officially have a name so you may call me Bookman." _What kind of name is Bookman?_    "o- oh ok." Lennalee smiled. " This is kanda!" kanda was a tall, thin, but muscly guy. He had long dark blue hair almost that was almost black. He had cold dark eyes to match. "tch... Just don't get in my way." I gave him a cold look.  _I_ _know Ill have a problem with this guy._  Lennalee noticed the arising tension and switched the conversation "Allen is out on a mission so you'll have to meet him later." _Ugh this person Allen of pissing me off... And he's not even here!_ "He should be here tommorrow." I gave a polite smile "Can't wait to meet him." after the introductions and a bit of small talk (that was mostly just me quietly listening to) Lennalee showed me to my room. " If you need anything just ask any of us, we'd be happy to help!" Lennalee started to walk off "Thank you." I closed my room door, flopped on the bed and glared at the ceiling. _Today was exhausting... T_ hinking back on the conversations from today, I remembered Lennalee saying I was their new comrade. _Who needs comrades and friends anyway? They never did much good for me anyway, they just left me to die._  Before I knew it, my mind fell into the dark abyss that was called sleep.


End file.
